Natural gas suppliers typically utilize a network of pipelines to deliver fuel to the customer premises. Utilities and pipeline companies have realized that capacity may be increased and more customers may be served by increasing the pressure of the gas within the pipeline. However, the components associated with the pipeline (pipes, joints, valves, meters, etc.) are typically rated to withstand a certain maximum allowable operating pressure (MAOP), and therefore, the number of customers that can be served from a particular pipeline may be limited by the components with the lowest MAOP rating. In some instances, the components of a pipeline can be evaluated and may have a high enough MAOP to allow the pressure in the pipeline be increased with minimal physical modification and at a minimal cost. However, such uprating usually requires the utility or pipeline owner to perform expensive manual inspections to assess all of the pipeline components and features, check the current regulation requirements, conduct assessment to identify population density or building proximity, and assess which components should be repaired or replaced in order to safely increase the pressure within the pipeline.